


Seeking Comfort

by bluejay96343



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suits, drunk, edith ross - Freeform, grammy ross - Freeform, h/c, mike ross - Freeform, usa network
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejay96343/pseuds/bluejay96343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the one year anniversary of his grandmother's death, Mike drinks himself into oblivion - and then finds himself on Harvey's doorstep. Featuring a drunken!Mike and a protective!Harvey. Not slash (unless you squint - but even then it'd probably be a pre-slash). One-shot, could possibly expand later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Comfort

"Hey kid, beat it. It's closin' time."

Mike downed his last shot of whiskey and slid off the stool - giggling like the drunken fool he was when he damn near fell to the ground.

"You need me to call you a cab kid?"

"No! No, I'll walk." Mike replied slowly. He pushed off the bar and walked out onto the sidewalk before the bartender to protest. He knew he needed to talk, he needed to feel safe.

He went to the only place his alcohol addled mind could think of.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
And that's how the best closer in the city ended up with a drunken associate on his doorstep.

Harvey's brows furrowed together and his question came out as a low purr. "Mike?"

"Harvey." The younger associate was grinning from ear to ear, his body swaying noticibaly in the doorway.

"Why are you at my door at -" Harvey paused, looked at his phone and checked the time, and then continued, "2:43 A.M.?"

"They kicked me out of the bar." Mike slurred, his face contorting into a childlike pout as he stumbled into Harvey's livingroom. He plopped down on a couch that was most likely more expensive than the monetary value of everything he owned. Times three.

"You're drunk off your ass. How the hell did you get here? Did you drive?"

Mike tensed.

"This was a schtupid idea. I'll see you in the morning Harv." He mumbled, suddenly tripping over his own feet in his hurried attempt to get away from Harvey and his ignorant questions.

"Don't call me 'Harv'. Wait!" Harvey's large hand slammed against Mike's chest. "Where the hell do you think you're going? You're not going back out there! Answer me, did you drive?"

"I'm drunker than an Irish man at a Pub that serves free drinks, and yet even I know that accusing someone who's parents were killed in a head on collision by a drunk driver of driving while drunk is not okay."

Harvey nodded and padded into his guest room, giving himself time to think of his next question. Honestly when the kid did this kind of destructive shit it scared the hell out of him. He peeled off an extra comforter and grabbed a pillow, and went back into his livingroom.

"Why did you decide to drink the entire bar?" Harvey dropped the pillow and spare blanket on Mike's face, chuckling when his associate sputtered and flailed clumsily.

"It's been a year."

He sobered instantly.

"Shit Mike I-"

"She wasn't just a grandma you know."

Harvey sat down on his coffee table, facing Mike, hands knotted together - waiting for more.

Mike slumped down into the pillow and tangled his legs in the blanket before continuing. "She was a mom and a dad too. She was a best friend. A confidant. A doctor when I was sick and a shoulder to cry on when the bullying from kids at school got to be too much. She was a gourmet chef who made me macaroni and cheese and mini corndogs, a maid when I was too lazy to pick up all my shit."

Harvey watched as Mike struggled to keep from sobbing, his eyes turning glassy and shoulders shaking with the effort. A tear leaked down his associates face.

"She – she was my Grammy."

Mike closed his eyes and wrapped the blanket around himself tightly, as if this could stop any more pain from reaching him. As if it could repair the damage that had already been done. His face was wet and he snivled to keep snot from getting on Harvey's pillow - which he absolutely could not afford to replace.

"I'm sorry kid."

"S'okay Harv." Mike whispered.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me Harv?" Harvey's reprimand held no venom though, and Mike smiled fondly - his eyes still closed. In not time at all, his soft whimpers turned into gentle snores.

"You'll be okay Mikey." Harvey murmured. His fingers carded their way through Mike's tousled hair protectively. "I won't let anything else hurt you."


End file.
